Just Another Flower Among a Pile of Leaves
by j-byrd13
Summary: this is my first fanfic an not very good at summaries but I'll try. someone from Umeda's past comes back an turns his world upside down. UxOC an maybe some UxAkiha and KayashimaXoc RxR PLZ! hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hana-Kimi or any of it's characters.But i do however own the the character Aiko Kazumichi.Thank you an I hope you enjoy the story.

CH.1

A girl walks into Osaka High just as the bell for lunch rings.Everyone that sees her can tell she is pretty beat up.Her name would be Aiko Kazumichi.she is 17 years old hyper active and is the biggest punk rocker you've ever seen.

No one knows who she is or why she's here,walking alone,looking lost and confused in an "_**ALL BOYS SCHOOL!**_"

Sano,Mizuki,and the gang notice and take pity on her.They walk up to her and Sano was the one to ask "um..are you o.k?Do you need help? You look kind of lost."

Aiko looks up at him an thinks 'damn this kid is tall how old is he anyway?'

she snaps out of her thoughts and smiles a big but shy smile.Sano thought ' Wow this girl whose beat up and wearing punk clothes an looks like she'd have the biggest attitude in the world,has big boobs,blondish hair,ands about I'd say 5"9' is smiling at me.'

Aiko stopped smiling and said "My name is Aiko Kazumichi and yes if it weren't too much you take me to where I might find Dr.Umeda?

Everyones jaw dropped an thought the same thing ' Dr.Umeda knows a hot girl like this!?!?'

Sano was the first to come out of his shock and said "Yea sure we can just follow us."

she followed them through the halls when Kayashima asked "So how do you know Dr.Umeda?"

Aiko just looked at him for a minute then said "um I don't even know your name.I don't know any of your names.Why would i tell someone I don't even know how I know someone or why I'm here to see them?"

Kayashima looked at her and gave her kind of a half smile an said "Yea i guess you do have a point there.Well my name is Taiki Kayashima."

she looked at him an smiled put out her hand an said "Nice to meet you Taiki.I'm not into the whole 'calling people by their last name' thing so i hope you don't mind.You can just call me Aiko."

They shuke hands.

Sano broke in an said "O.k here we are.Your in luck he's actually here." She got a big smile on her face an run past everyone.She burst through the door and yelled "Hokuto!"

Umeda knew that voice anywhere.He shot out of his chair whipped around and yelled "Aiko!"

She ran up to him and they gave each other a big hug.

Everyones jaw dropped an they all thought at once ' I've never seen this side of the doctor before!'

But their thoughts were interupted by Aiko yelp in pain.Umeda looked at Aiko up and down then screamed

"_**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU! **_"

**I'm sorry it was so short i'll try to make them longer and if you have any ideas to add to my story just tell me an i'll try to work the in.I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and it gets better i promise RxR plz!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**told you i'd update soon!!! () **

**and again I dont own Hana-Kimi but i do own the plot to this fanfic and i own the character Aiko Kazumichi**

**Recap:**

_She ran up to him and they gave each other a big hug.Everyone else just stud there with there jaws dropped._

_'They've never seen this side of the doctor before'_

_But their thoughts were interupted by Aiko yelp in pain.Umeda looked her up an down then screamed _

_**"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!"**_

--end recap--

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CH.2

Aiko looked at Umeda with a serious look on her face.She pulled on his coat.He lowered his head an she wispered to him "I went home."

Umeda shot up an started screaming "You went where!You know not to go home thats why you lived with me all that time!What on earth would make you think things at your house would change!"

Aiko started to cry "I had no choise my aunt sent me back from America and i didnt know where to find you!So I went home it was fine for a couple of days so when i asked Io where you where i just went home after thinkin I'll just go see him tomorrow!But then THIS happened!" she scream while pointing to herself.

Evryone looked shoked and Umeda's face fell then pulled Aiko into a thight hug saying "I'm so sorry ishould have been there to protect you.Io told me you came by last night.I shuld have followed you an made sure that you were o.k but I didn't and this happened.I promised you that I'd always be there

for you an make sure you were always safe I'm so sorry Aiko."

Aiko looked shocked for a momment then looked at Umeda and said "You remembered.I thought you'd forget and soon forget about me."

Umeda then let her go smiled and said "Now how in the world could i ever forget you! I've known you sence you were five and I was ten!"

Aiko then remembered something "Wait where am I going to stay!I'm not going back to that house!"

Umeda then said "Duh your never going back to that house ever again!But you can't stay with me!"

Aiko then started to fake cry "Oh i see how it is you see me once an your already tired of me oh o.k see if i comme visit you again!"

Umeda then started follwing her around the room saying "no you've got it wrong!I'm sorry!" Trying to give her a hug Aiko then yelled "No betryer betayer!No don't touch me ever again!You meanie!"

"You could always just pretend to be a boy an go to school with us.We wont say anything the doctor would kill us if we did."

"Oh Tiaki thats a great idea!" Aiko yelled an ran over an gave Kayashima a hug."UM you can let go now Kazumichi." Aiko then whined "I told you to call me Aiko!" Kayashima then corrected himself saying with a blush "Oh yea I'm sorry "Aiko" you can let go now" She then let go of him an they all worked on a plan.

**I'm really really really sorry that the chapters arent longer I'm just having a little trouble starting up the story i promise they will get longer.**

**and again i am sorry!**

**RxR PLZ!!**


End file.
